


Love=Олег

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: Тренер по плаванию Олег готов сдохнуть в одиночестве. Одиночеству нахер Олег не сдался.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Love=Олег

Всего, казалось бы, в меру. В меру обут, в меру одет, не красавец и не урод, так, серединка на половинку. Такого оставить ни капли не жалко, потому что не человек, а картон на ножках. Еще халатики несуразные, цветастые, заграничные — грех не купить. Немногочисленные любовники, по большей части скучные тени, неизменно уходящие. И снова бродить по пустым комнатам, с бокалом вина, в том самом халатике, распахнутом и игривом. Яркое пятнышко в повседневности.

А любовники? Они оставляют после себя пошлые, неуместные для трагедий грязные трусы. Свои трусы ты знаешь наперечет, какого цвета, размера и фасона. Трусы-незнакомцы стабильно изгоняются в мусорное ведро без права апелляции. Еще ночью эти трусы в сторону откидывал, как врага, а теперь смотришь на них. Лежат, горемычные, одинокие. Между вами больше общего, чем с владельцем этой интимности.

С последнего поцелуя и суток не прошло, жалко эту оставленную на память безделицу, чью-то неотъемлемую часть. Чью-то заменимую крупицу. По-человечески жаль, не человека. Вещь жалко.

Так, наверное, и сходят с ума.

Но если учишь детей — быстрее, выше, сильнее, совесть заедает, а самоубийство откладывается. Не потому что силы воли не хватает, воли как раз вагон, прямо фонтанируешь на окружающих этой самой волей, силой, уверенностью. У тебя Катенька, восьмиклассница, идет на медаль. Ты обещал быть на вручении. Обещал смотреть, как она взойдет на пьедестал, маленькая, с жиденькими светлыми косичками. В том, что встанет, ты не сомневался, и не потому, что она была любимицей, ну была и была, какая разница. А потому, что ты ее холил, лелеял и боялся иногда, что у нее, у Катюши, от нагрузок кости в пыль превратятся, и смерть эта маленькая ляжет на твое будущее, придавит его своей невесомостью.

Нет, Катюша на пьедестал встанет, целая, невредимая, хоть и прозрачная. Девочка-тюль, помашет и улыбнется торжественно целому миру. На шее ленточка, на ленточке позолоченное металлическое солнце, которое она еще долго будет греть в ладонях, а однажды потеряет и долго будет горевать.

Мысли бегут не размеренно, а хаотично и все вокруг Кати, ей никак нельзя проигрывать — она не выигрывала ни разу. Ведь на свидания уже ходит, ты видел, как лось-одноклассник тащит ее легонький портфель, а она улыбается ему, задрав красивую голову к небу, к небу своему, лосеподобному.

Думаешь о ее улыбке. О целом классе улыбок. Отпускает.

Эти честные создания, они абы кого не полюбят, не привяжутся, а значит, цветастые плавки, жалость жалостью, будут выкинуты в мусоропровод. Снова.

Очнешься, воспрянешь — соберешь сумку, закинешь пакет сладостей и поедешь на хлипком велосипеде, чтобы не погибнуть в пробке и не покалечиться в метро.

***

Бегают люди в касках, они взялись из ниоткуда, теперь шарятся, заглядывают в машины. Первое, что приходит в голову — не заметят. Вдавленного, вколоченного в раскрытый багажник, тебя пропустят по закону подлости и даже не спросят: «Вы живы?»

Немужественные слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Пыльные, копченые, соленые. Они в себя столько вобрали, что стали твердыми и не желают скатываться. Еще немного, и у тебя глаза захлебнутся, пока сверху сирены воют. Тебя впишут в ведомость и сухо заметят: «Наверное, умер на месте», в ведомость, потому что сообщать будет некому, разве что Кате... уж она бы точно увидела зажатого, утопающего и спросила взволнованно: «Вы живы?»

Ты чуть прикрываешь веки, и тут же являются галлюцинации, они говорят как твоя воображаемая ученица, только голос мужской, но почти такой же взволнованный и приятный:

— Ты там жив?

Невезучий пленник покореженного металла поднимает глаза. Кто-то очень хороший, просто замечательный, светит фонариком прямо в лицо, потом отворачивается. Шарит по карманам, ищет рацию. Рация висит на поясе, но очевидные вещи всего невероятней, когда они вблизи и под рукой.

Ты вот не веришь тому, что видишь, отрекаешься от надежд, как человек от рации на поясе. Остается только гадать, засчитан за живого, или не засчитан. Лицо в каске не более чем предсмертная агония — сейчас в мешок упакуют, замочек застегнут. Мешок будет черным, хрустящим, новеньким — только с конвейера. А машина, в которую погрузят твой труп, будет старой, с облупленной краской и выдранным нутром. Бюджетной скорой.

Ты все это хочешь высказать, вскричать из себя, но не можешь, потому что кровь из прокушенного языка почти полностью заполнила рот и там же свернулась. Кровь вместо кляпа, ею склеены губы, зубы, вся твоя храбрость.

Спаситель понимает, молчит, делает знаки рукам кому-то поодаль. Потом снимает тяжелые брезентовые перчатки, а под тяжелыми брезентовыми перчатками еще одни — синие, медицинские. Он без спроса берет тебя за челюсть, без спроса. Ты эту решительность уважаешь и дальше притворяешься мешком с картошкой. Любишь уверенных мужчин, которые берут и делают как надо, не жуют сопли, не оставляют трусы где попало. Этот, наверное, не оставляет, он крепко хватает, разводит губы-зубы-челюсти. Ты не чувствуешь брезгливости, хотя из тебя черт те что вываливается: рот забит не только кровью, он забит рвотой и желчью, и не пришли бы эти руки, не проявили бы решительности, точно бы задохнулся.

Слезы как-то сразу разжижаются и водопадами сползают по вискам, такое сложно не заметить. От облегчения тянет в сон. Теплая рука, сделав дело, ложится на твой сморщенный от ужаса лоб.

— Оставайся со мной, ладно?

— Ага

— Вот и молодец, молодчинушка.

— Спасибо...

Ты так привык к ощущению тяжести на языке, что без склизкого комка чуточку одиноко, и собственный голос кажется мерзким.

Он больше не отвечает, не просит и не обращает внимания на попытки исповедаться. Знай подносит ватные шарики под нос, все как один воняют нашатырем.

— Не спим. Язык покажи, — ты показываешь, и увиденное ему не нравится. Он снова тянет за подбородок, сует сложенный в гармошку кусок бинта тебе в рот.

— Носом дыши. Я уберу, честное слово. Ты себе там откусил, крови много...

Он отворачивается, кричит громче блядской сирены, матерится как сапожник, и никак этот мат не стыкуется с извиняющимся тоном, заботливыми руками и ватными шариками. Никак.

Ты запомнил каждую черточку, рельеф подушечек, мог бы пойти со своими воспоминаниями в полицию и разыскать с помощью ментальных отпечатков. Они в тебя проникли сквозь перчатки, липкий пот и черный ужас.

Чтобы не заснуть, пытаешься представить спасателя без одежды. Не выходит, точнее, выходит, но смешно. В твоем воображении на мужчине нет ничего, даже носков, а вот брезентовые рукавицы тут как тут. Смешно же, ей-богу — обхохочешься.

Жизнь потихоньку расцепляет объятия. Из жалости дарит видение, в котором ходишь по пустым комнатам, а потом появляется он и протягивает цветастый халатик, потому что без халатика не то, просит не сбривать колючую щетину и перестать уже выкидывать спасательные трусы, никуда вроде не собирается уходить, нечего утилизировать добрые вещи!

Приехали. Доехали. Переехали.

Всегда мечтал влюбиться с первого взгляда. Знакомым врал, говорил — не верю в это. Спал с кем-то по знакомству, при случае. Разочаровывался и с первого взгляда не влюблялся.

Ни в женщин, ни в мужчин. Учил деток плавать брассом, плеваться метко бумажками в волосы понравившейся девочки или мальчика. А сам никогда, ни-ни. Табу.

Но желтая каска исчезает, исчезает желтая каска, и кровь как будто сильнее пробивается сквозь бинт. Тоже возмущается и требует внимания. Пришедшая на смену девушка не равноценна. Она слишком болтливая и непохожая на твоего рыцаря. Она говорит не о том, просит не о том. Конечно, не ее вина, она думает, ты паникуешь в шутку. Что это шок. Ну и пускай, если ей так проще.

Даже на ногу плевать — выбраться надо. Найти, найти необходимо.

Отрубите ногу. Ну раскромсайте ее и появиться возможность искать галлюцинацию. Куда она делась? Только хотел обсудить свадьбу и имена детей.

Кажется, вслух сказал. Болтливая точно разболтает, на то она и болтливая.

К черту! За правду не должно быть стыдно. Любовь — хорошее чувство, редкое, последнее испытанное тобой чувство.

— Кате скажите, что мне жаль. Я потом соревнования посмотрю, по записи...

— Хорошо, Кате все передадим. А фамилия, фамилия у Кати есть? Лет-то сколько, Кате вашей?

С бинтом говорить тяжело, ты выплевываешь его и диктуешь номер школы, класс, адреса, явки, пароли. Болтливая женщина смотрит на тебя в изумлении, глаза у нее карие, ты замечаешь это только сейчас, обессилев. Она вдруг обрастает заботой и тебя ею окутывает, протирает тебе лицо уголком жесткого рукава, шепчет нежности, а в перерывах восклицает:

— Толик, Толик, ну ты подойди! Он к Кате ехал, к Кате твоей ехал!

Верно, ехал, да не доехал к Толиной Кате. Да и кто этот Толя, не все ли равно? Главное, чтобы передали, что ехал, торопился и очень хотел плакать на вручении, а вместо этого плачешь, зажатый между приборной доской и креслом.

***

Тебе сказали: ты счастливчик, свечку поставь, в бога уверуй! Клиническая смерть два раза и умудрились откачать в машине скорой помощи, не имея из средств почти ничегошеньки. Руки золотые, да чемоданчик с двумя шприцами и тремя таблетками.

Почти ушел в черный пакет, почувствовал запах серы или что там, в аду, а на самом деле просто обделался. Тебя еще утешают — такое случается, это не стыдно, забудется. Грязную одежду было не спасти, и ее выбросили в желтый контейнер, уже сожгли, наверное. Надо же, карма подоспела, впервые не ты выкидываешь трусы, а твои трусы выкидывают беспощадно.

Вот кто говорит о сожжении трусов, когда только очухался, проморгался и силишься сообразить, почему все вокруг чистое, простынь под голой жопой хрустит, а сверху небесный свет льется. Продольная лампа, нервно подмигивающая каждые несколько секунд.

Открыл глаза и не увидел главного, его не увидел. Что ему делать в палате? Лампочки нервные, постельное белье до скрипа чистое. Ничего здесь не горит и не взрывается. Бензин по полу вовсе не разлит.

Ты нажимаешь на красную кнопку. На вопрос врача, как самочувствие, отвечаешь честно:

— Больно.

Язык на кончике шершавый, торчат узелочки швов. Ты уверен, что с тобой в здравом уме теперь никто никогда не поцелуется, ты теперь калека, поцелуйный инвалид. Добрую неделю сидишь в трауре по этому поводу, смиренно кушаешь кашки на воде. Склизкие, как будто и не каша вовсе, а растертые в блендере улитки, и на вкус ничуть не лучше. Но ты терпишь, чтобы швы с языка сняли, ты перестал себя накручивать, перестал считать их в ночи вместо барашков — раз узелочек, два узелочек...

Синие от постоянных уколов ягодицы тоже никому не приглянутся. Но что поделать, твои анализы никому не нравятся, так что колют, и колют, и колют, беспощадно спускают фланелевые штаны, целятся и пли! Огонь на поражение.

Перед выпиской тебя даже водят на магнит, потому что сидеть ты не можешь, а спишь строго на животе. Зато анализы блестящие, хоть в рамочку вставляй и Кате хвастайся. У тебя медаль? Да и я не лыком шит-перешит-продырявлен!

Выпускают под честное слово через две недели, прочитав лекцию, пожав руку, всучив рекомендации по уходу за попой. У палаты терпеливо ждет коллега Настюша, по доброте душевной представляется всем супругой, и ей верят. Настино личико примелькалось, она приходила чуть ли не каждый день, приносила запрещенные оладушки, политые ГОСТовской сгущенкой. Щебетала о политике и погоде, очаровала весь персонал и откормила. И ты ее любил, уважал, но ее муж подходил на роль мужа больше, чем некоторые. Настоящий муж фальшивой жены когда приходил, легкомысленно назвался братом, хотя его особо никто не спрашивал. Свое новое звание тот выпячивал как медаль за заслуги перед отечеством. Перед тобой в частности.

— Олег, ну ты глаза закрой. Там на улице сюрприз.

Ты запутался и не спорил, попросил у Настюши шарфик с шеи, она отдала без возражений. Собственноручно свернула в несколько слоев полупрозрачную ткань и завязала на затылке тугим узлом. Ты чувствуешь себя именинником, предвкушаешь тортик, ведь подумать только: две клинических смерти, тут два торта полагается и два года накинуть сверху к имеющейся тридцатке. До возраста Христа рукой подать.

Христос вряд ли бредил первыми встречными мужиками в брезентовых рукавицах, там, говорят, вообще с личной жизнь было сложно. Нарасхват был мужчина, но кончил плохо, а ты хочешь кончить хорошо. Поэтому и не споришь с Настей, идешь бычком на заклание и стараешься не цепляться за чужие руки.

На улице — чувствуешь, что это улица — разрешает посмотреть на подарок, и ты неловко стаскиваешь туго завязанный шарф. После темноты мир какой-то слишком яркий, звонкий и чуточку березовый. Люди, как в песне, с голубой кожей, голубыми волосами и голубыми ртами.

Стоит голубая Катя, мнет голубой пакет в руках, переступает с ноги на ногу в нетерпении, ожидая дозволения, приказа «вольно». Рядом с Катей стоит ее генерал и не дает приказа, издевается, что ли? На всякий случай держит ее за плечо, мягко, предупреждающе.

Высокий, крепкий, надвинул кепку до самого носа, не разглядеть ничего, разве кусочек подбородка с пробивающейся светлой щетиной. Не Лось-ухажер, тот в плечах не такой широкий и, кажется, брюнет, да и не взяла бы его девчонка. У нее глаза на мокром месте, носом шмыгает, прозрачные сопли подобрать пытается. Все тщетно.

— Ладно, беги.

Голос сверху командует “фас” и Катя бежит, каждый шаг у нее выверен, каждая мышца натренирована, можно не бояться, что запнется и кубарем полетит. Она — чемпионка, медаль на груди подпрыгивает, словно второе сердце.

— Олег Викторович!

Повторяет как заклинание и жмется доверчивым зверьком, пачкает тушью белую рубашку. Как быстро растут чужие дети, особенно если оставляешь их на две недели. Ты разрешаешь ей плакать, потому что она две недели была сильной женщиной, рекорды побивала, на тренировки ходила, чтобы протянуть тебе бесполезный кусок металла, и ты смотрел на нее живой и гордый.

Провожатый двигается с места, при всей загадочности, походка у него неуверенная, осторожная. Он поднимает кепку и смотрит в упор.

Без рукавиц ты его почти не узнал, но он тянется за рукопожатием, ты отодвигаешь рыдающую Катю всего на мгновение. Снова заключаешь в объятия, извиняешься счастливым голосом, сам не понимая за что.

За то, что существуешь, за выброшенные трусы и пессимистичные мысли в целом.

Катя, как и положено девочке, замечает твой ступор и начинает знакомить в общем-то знакомых людей.

— Олег Викторович, это мой брат, Толик. Мы вас в гости хотели позвать. Соревнования посмотреть. Поедем, Олег Викторович? Я вас очень прошу! Я манник испекла, и он остыл пять раз. Я специально для вас испекла, вы говорили, что любите...

Тараторит, боится отказа, а ты боишься, что тебя сейчас по вселенной размажет от совпадений, эффектов бабочки. Налетит ураган, унесет и Толика, и Катю, и Настю, и мужа ее горемычного. Хотя их и след простыл, а когда конкретно простыл, ты не уловил. Сослаться теперь не на кого. Толик идет к машине, открывает багажник, чтобы вернуться с огромным букетом.

— С выпиской, Олег Викторович.

— Я... спасибо. Можно без отчества, чего уж там...

Хорошо, что тушью не пользуешься, а то бы потекла. Стараешься не говорить лишний раз, не демонстрировать многострадальный язык, потому что Толик смотрит ласково.

— Поедем, Олег. У нас плазма, качество, как вживую.

— Да как тут откажешь. Поедем.

И зачем цветы доставал, зачем нес? Мог ведь у дома вручить, но нет, надо, чтобы вся больница пялилась, как тебе красивый мужик вручает охапку хризантем. Так и подмывает спросить: “А вы всем цветы дарите или мне начинать надеяться?”

Не спрашиваешь, идешь покорно, садишься на заднее сиденье такси, Толик гонит сестру вперед, под предлогом: укачивает. Катя нервно хихикает, кивает и покорно усаживается впереди. Ты уверен, что в многочисленных поездках девочка ни разу не жаловалась на тошноту или недомогание. Она любила ездить спиной вперед, пока других штормило и выворачивало.

На заднем сидении жарко, а тебя, в отличие от молодого поколения, подташнивает. В тебе скользкая каша и жопа болит. Магниты с грелкой — это хорошо, но не панацея.

— Ты приляг, ехать долго.

— А куда прилечь?

— На меня, куда еще. Я подушку взял.

И правда взял, тоненькую, маленькую, как раз чтобы пристроиться на коленях.

Подушка манит, так что ложишься, не ломаешься ни секунды. Толик сидит изваяние изваянием, ему неудобно, но он не посягает на личные границы, держит руки подальше, и это возмутительно.

— Слушайте... слушай, Толик. Тебе же неудобно.

Катя и таксист притворяются ветошью, Толик бросает взгляд на зеркало, потом вздыхает и слушается. Чуть сползает по сиденью, откидывает голову назад. Одну руку опускает на твое плечо. Он расслаблен, ты расслаблен, Катю не укачивает, а таксист настраивает «Ретро FM».

Никто не возражает против того, что творится на заднем сиденьи, разве что хризантемы. Лежат они такие красивые, а до них никому нет дела, никто их не гладит, никто с ними не шутит и не флиртует. И вообще их скоро выкинут. Завянут через пару дней, никакой сахар не спасет.

— Олег, давай ты цветы оставишь. Я гербарий сделаю. На долгую память.

— Зачем их было в больницу тащить?

— Повыпендриваться хотел.

— Получилось.

Хризантемы молча одобряют происходящее. Рады, что ими выпендривались, а теперь еще и не выбросят. Ведь не плавки, в конце концов, чтобы выбрасывать без оглядки, в мусорное ведро.


End file.
